


A High School Story

by girlfandom101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 16 Years Old, Adrien Agreste Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien is the captain on the football team, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alya is one of the cool kids, BFFs with Alya, BFFs with Nino, F/M, I'm Sorry, Marinette does not, Marinette is a nerd but secretly s badass, New at this High School, Nino is on the foot ball team, but not for long, captain of the cheerleading team, chole is a bitch, in a relationship with Adrien, is a DJ, knows about Adrien's secret crush, likes Alya, one of the popular kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfandom101/pseuds/girlfandom101
Summary: Adrien Agreste. One of the most popular kids and captain of the football team. Son of Mr. and Mrs. Agreste, both fashion designers and him a model boy. Adrien that everything, a great family, fame, awesome, and all the girls all over him. What else could he possibly want? Well maybe the love of a certain blue eye and raven hair girl.Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The nerd that is secretly a badass. Daughter of Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng , both bakers and owner of 'The Dupain-Cheng bakery'. Her life is not that great she still has her loving and supporting parents but she move away and now starts at a new school. She just hopes that this will be a normal school year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely reader girlfandom101 here, this is my first Fanfic so please don't be to hard on me and my awful spelling skills. I am really hoping that you will enjoy this story and please live any helpful tips or just tell me you opinion. So now enjoy.

Adrien Agreste was one of the popular kids at school and captain of the football team. He also, models all the design of his parents, Gabriel and Linda Agreste. He also has a girlfriend ...Chole. The Mayor Daughter and childhood friend. His life is pretty great.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The nerd of the school but is secretly a badass. She lives with her wonderful parents, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain. Her life was pretty good, she had excellent grades, and great friends. Her life was great, but with her family business growing she had to move from Rouen France to Paris France to a bigger place, and since they move houses, her school was now really far away so that meant she had to move schools too. Marinette hated the idea of moving schools but there was no way that she was going to travel that far to go to school, but she had to leave her wonderful friends , the ones that made her life a thousand times better when things got really bad. 

She was not worry about bullies or any danger that would happen if she was walking down the streets of Paris because, you see Marinette was the only child and as the only child her parents would not always be there to protecter her and they love her so much that they want to make sure she was safe all the time, so they sent her to Martial Arts and gymnastics when she was 6 years old on till she was 12.

She was not ready for her first day at school but she would try her best to "fit in".


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette starts her first day of school in College Francoise Dupont, and has a little accident with a red hoodie boy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S I am really bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers I am so happy that you guys give my story a chance and that you like my idea. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, you guys made my day and encourage me to do the next chapter. I can even express how grateful I am for you guys supporting me. So now, enjoy.

Marinette woke up extra early in the morning to make sure she had everything ready for her first day at school and not be late. She took a shower and got dress. She wore a purple pastel skater skirt that was a little above the knee area, a button-up white shirt tuck in, with white high socks, and her purple pastel converse. She tie her hair in her casual two pigtails and put on her glasses(BTW her glasses look like Harry Potter's glasses). She grab her pink backpack and went down stairs.

"Morning maman, morning papa!" Marinette said as she was going down the stair. "Morning sweetie, ready for your first day at your new school?" Sabine said in her sweet and motherly voice while unpacking some left over stuff. "To be honest why you...not really-" Marinette was excited for school because she love to learn something new everyday but was not excited for the students. All she could know that those kids could just be a bunch of assholes. "-but I will try my best to fit in." She finish of her sentence with a bright smile. "You know Marinette, it's not always good to 'fit in' all the time." Sabine said holding her fingers in air quotes in 'fit in'. "Hmm...I will keep that in mind." Marinette said while tapping on her chin. "You will be coming back to help be set up the bakery, right?" Tom said, sticking his head out of the kitchen. "Definitely." Marinette respond while looking at the clock in the living room. “Okay, maman, papa, I’m leaving now!” Marinette said screaming across the room. “What! But you haven’t had breakfast yet.” Sabine said with a concerned voice. “It’s okay maman, I can just grab a croissant and eat it on the way to school. I just want to get their early so I can see the school and talk to the principle.” “Okay sweetie have a nice day.” Her parents said to her and with that Marinette was on her way to College Francoise Dupont.

As Marinette enter the school she was greeted with a bunch of stares and whispers from the other students. She decided to ignore it because she could give a fuck what they think of her. So she just roll her eyes at them and continue to find the principal's offices. As she was walking, she found herself lost so decided to look for someone to help her find the principal's office. A she was looking for help a voice came from behind her. “Well, well, well… look what we have here, Max.” A tall muscular boy with a red hoodie, grey sweatpants, and red sneakers was coming towards her. He look like he was one of those football players or one of the popular kids, and next to him was another boy, assuming this was Max, he was short and had brown skin and wear a green polo shirt, brown jeans that were held with suspenders, white shoes, and black glasses. He look really shy. ‘Great just what I needed in my first day, some asshole insulting me, oh but I won't let them take advantage of me for being a nerd and a girl to be bossing me around.’ Marinette thought to herself as her blood boil, not standing people like them. “Hi, I am the new student and I would like if you could tell me where is the principal's office.” she said, trying to sound calm. “And what makes you think that we will help a nerd like you.” The red hoodie boy said poking her in the shoulder at that last phase. ‘Stay calm Marinette, stay calm, don’t let your anger out.’ she said to herself, to control herself so she won’t hurt the boy in front of her. “Plase, all I am asking is for some simple direction to the principal’s office, so help me… or else.” She said , with a angry voice and crossing her arms. “Or else what? You're going to trough facts to my face little nerd?” The hoodie boy said, sounding like he was talking to a baby while high fiving his friend and laughing at her. ‘Stay calm Marinette, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm-’ she began taking deep breaths, trying not to lose her temper, ‘stay calm, stay- fuck it.’ “No, this.” She answered his question from earlier and with that she grab his wrist and flip him over sending him to the floor with him landing in his back. “Didn’t anyone told you to not judge a book by it’s cover?” She said looking down at him while dusting off her skirt, “And you-” she shoot a glare toma poor shocked Max that send chills down his spine. “- will you tell me where I can find the principal's office?” She said now with a much calmer voice. “U-u-up the st-st-stairs, th-then t-t-to the le-left.” He stutter to get the words out and obviously scare at the girl. “Thank you.” she reply with a bright smile and went off to the principal’s office now with a satisfied smile.

POV Switch-  
As Kim and Max saw the girl walk away, they were in complete shock of what just happen. As Kim was standing up he said to Max. “Max, that is not regular nerd, and I am pretty sure that the captain is going to love her.” “I agree, this will be interesting.” Both, smirking at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this is a small chapter but I still hope you like it and tell me what you think of it. Love all of you. Bye


	3. First Day of School part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers I am so sorry for posting so late but I did it and it is a long one so get comfortable. I wanted to make it a little bit longer because this story hit 323 and that is a big number for me, so thank you very much, love every single one of you guys. BTW this is when Marinette meet Adrien for the first time so yeah, enjoy.

Marinette reach to the principal’s office, she knock on the door and was greeted with a smile and a ‘welcome’ from the principal. He went over the school in a map that he had of the school. He also, went over the expectations and rules of the school. She got she schedule and with that she went to her first class, which was History. As she entered her class she quickly recognize two students, hoodie boy and Max. ‘Well just great, that is exactly what I need right now.’ She thought to herself. “Oh, you must be the new student, right?” A sweet voice came in front of her. She quickly realized that is was the teacher talking to her and introduced herself as, ‘Ms. Bustier’. “Hello, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, nice to meet you.” Mari said as she stretched out her hand to shake it, Ms. Bustier happily accepted with a warm smile. “Can you tell us a little about yourself, so your peers can get to know you better?” Ms. Bustier ask in a kind voice. “Um… Yeah, okay... hI, my mane is Marinette dupain -Cheng, I came from Rouen France. I move to Paris a week ago because of my family business. They needed a bigger place, so we came here.” Marinette said, in a calm voice but with a little nervousness to it. “Okay, well we are happy to have you here, and you can take a seat next to Alya. Alya raise your hand, please.” A girl with light brown skin and brown hair with red in the tips raise her hand. ‘Okay, she is either one of the popular kids or the cool kids, great, just great, something I don’t need , lets just hope she is not a bitch.’ Marinette thought, as she walk her way to her new seat. As soon as she sat down she was greeted with a smile from the girl. “Sup, Alya Cesaire, blogger and president of the journalism club, nice to meet you, Marinette.” Alya said, stretching her hand to Marinette, “Nice to meet you too, Alya” Mari said, while shaking Alya’s hand. “So, from Rouen France huh?” Alya said, in a very curious voice. “Yeah.” Marinette said so simply as she got her notebook out. “So… why did you move here of all the places?” Alya said, as she was writing the notes for the lesson. “Well...um... it’s because my parents’ business was going up and we had to move to a bigger place and Paris was closer, so yeah.” Marinette said, focussing on her notes, Alya give her a ‘I am sorry’ look. “Well consider me as your first friend in in Paris.” Aly said with a bright smile. “Thanks.” Marinette said, and giving her a honest smile.

The rest of the class was going on smoothly,, on till….”SORRY I’M LATE...I was on a photoshoot.” A boy with blond hair and green eyes came bursting through the door, startling everyone in the room . “That is alright mister Agreste, just take your seat, please...” Ms. Bustier said pinching the bright of her nose sounding a bit annoyed of how the boy came to the classroom. “...and Mister Agreste please don’t ever come in my classroom like that.” “Yes, ma'am.” The boy said and as he turn around to go to assign seat se lock eye contact with the revan hair girl behind his seat. Marinette felt really nervous and awkward, she felt like she had to do something so she just smile and wave. The boy did the same and sat down. ‘That was so weird...why does is name sound so familiar? I’ll have to ask Alya later.’ 

Adrien’s POV  
Fuck I am going to be late, why did father had to make the photoshoot this early in the morning?’ Adrien thought to himself as he ran in the hall to not be late. He saw the door to his class he was almost there! He burst through the front front door, “SORRY I’M LATE!..” ‘Crap why did I scream.’ Adrien scolded himself. “...I was on a photoshoot.” He finish his sentences. “That is alright mister Agreste, just take your seat, please...” Ms. Bustier said pinching the bright of her nose sounding a bit annoyed of how Adrien came to the classroom. “...and Mister Agreste please don’t ever come in my classroom like that.” “Yes, ma'am.” Adrien said with a little nervousness in his voice. ‘I least I didn’t get detention this time.’ Adrien thought to himself as he was going to his seat. Then, lock eyes with a girl and not just with any other girl, one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen, even more beautiful than Chloe. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful blue bell eyes that were behind her glasses. He felt a slight blush creeping in his cheeks, ‘Who is this girl?’ Is all he could think about before he saw the girl was smiling and waving at him, ‘Ah, crap she is waving at me, do something you idiot.’ So all he could do is wave at her back. After it feel like forever but was only 3 seconds of staring at her, he went to his seat before things could get any more awkward.

He couldn't focus on the lesson because all he could think of was the girl sitting behind him. He knows, he shouldn't be thinking of her because he was already in a relation with Chole. It’s like she was possessing his mind and all he could do was think of her beautiful eyes and face and how she smiled at him... no he really needs to focus on something else. He want to ask Nino(whitch was sitting right next to him)what he knew about her, but he just couldn't. He couldn't afford the teacher being mad at him again, especially how things went on this morning so he stayed quiet it in waited until the bell ring so he can ask me him about the new girl.

Marinette’s POV  
Things in class were going really well for Marinette, well except the part where she would sometimes catch the boy in front of her, glancing at her direction. She had swore that she see him somewhere before, but couldn't pin it down. Was it at the fabric store? no. The park? maybe. A coffee shop? no. Where has she seen him. Agreste was ringing in her head. Where on had she hear that. ‘Oh got it, this was no other that Gabriel and Linda Agreste’s son. Well this was embarrassing.’ How on earth could she forget her idols’ son, well may because she really doesn’t pay any attention to the models but only the clothing, but still! ‘Well I guess it's cool having a famous student in their school, but I bet he is one of those little brats that thinks he could get anything he wants because he was famous, great more assholes to be around, not to point out that the mayor's daughter was in this school too, just my luck.’ She glance over to the blond girl who look at he with eyes of disgust. ‘Yup, just me luck.’

*Lunch time*  
Alya invited Marinette to eat lunch together at a small coffee shop near the school. So, as they were walking to the small coffee shop they talk about their families, friends, and Marinette’s old school. Technically talk about everything so they could get to know each other better since they were friends now. Marinette really like Alya, she was a very nice girl and was grateful to have her as her friend. They arrived to the coffee shop and order their meals and went off to a small table outside. “So can you tell me anything about the other students in our classrooms?” Marinette ask while eating her chocolate filled croissant.(Which honestly did not even taste as goods as her dad’s). “ Okay, so going by seat order in humanities…” Alya started off. “There is Nino, he is one of the football players and Dj's mostly of the school events, and is also the best friend of Adrian. He is considered one of the cool kids. Now, there is Adrian. He is son of Gabriel and Linda Agreste and if you didn’t know his parents are famous, they're both fashion designers.” Alya said, taking a break to eat her croissant sandwich. “I know.” Marinette said, so simply. Alya just give her a questionable look. “Oh, I'm not one of those girls who are of obsess with famous people. I only know because Gabriel Agreste is one of my idols, I am planning to be a fashion designer when I grow up. In fact, if Ms. Bustier haven’t said Adrien’s last name I probably wouldn’t guessed that he was Gabriel’s son.” Marinette said, looking a little embarrassed. “Wow,” Alya said in a slight whisper and a shock face. “What?” Marinette said, a little confused. “It's just that...I have never seen a girl not drool over Adrien before.” “Oh...well I just not really that into him, I guess.” Marinette said, with a shrug. “Hmm, well back to the conversation from earlier, Adrien is the captain of the football team, Choel is his girlfriend, and he is one of the popular kids. Next, it is me but you already know what I am so, I’m not going to go over that again, so~.... Next is Ivan, he is also one of the football players and he is the goth kind, but he is really sweet and I think is because he is dating Mylene which she is the goody goody, but I don’t mean it in a bad way, she is such a sweetheart. Next up is Nathanael, he is the artist one and let me tell you he is extremely good at art and btw he is in art club. Then there is Chloe, the bitch or more preferably the ‘Queen B’. That is the name she gave herself. The B stands for Bourgeois(her last name) but I think it stand for bitch. Anyway, she is the captain of the cheerleading team, the Mayor’s daughter, and one of the most popular kids, so if I were you I would not want to come across her, she will make your life a living hell. You are lucky that the teacher was there so she could no make fun of you.” Alya said, sounding more serious like she had been a victim of her but Marinette wouldn't ask. “Okay, thank for the warning. Now what else?” “Okay, next it’s Sabrina. She is Chloe’s ‘BFF’ but she is more like an assistant than a friend. So, I think she is a nerd but since she is with chole all the time, I think she would be considered a popular kids but I doubt that. Next it’s Alix, she is one of the cool kids and she is an athlete. She is really chill. Then, there is Max and Kim. Max is a nerd but a popular kid-” “What! That does not make any sense.” Marinette cut Alya off. “I know but just hear me out. Okay, so it all started in middle school when Kim who was already consider a popular kid, was making a stupid dare that he could eat like 15 hot dogs under a minute but then he choke on one of them halfway through the dare and started coughing and turning purple, luckily Max was there and he knew what to do right away. After he saved him, Kim thank him for saving his live and they become best friends. So, that's why Max is a nerd but a popular kid at the same time.” “Wait, so is Max a popular kid because he is best friend with Kim?” Marinette ask confuse by the situation. “Yeah basically, but I think it’s because he save Kim’s life, it made him to his best friend, so yeah. ” “Oh.” Was all Marinette said before she Alya started to talk again. “And   
Kim is a football player too. Finally, there is Juleka and Rose. They both have different personalities but they a best friend. Juleka is shy and quiet and emo like while Rose is more outgoing and not shy at all, but both of them are very sweet.” Alya finish off while looking at the clock in her phone, they still had time so… “Hey, want to go to the park and talk there?” Alya said, so calmly. “Um...I was hoping to go back to school so I can check out the club and you could even give me a tour of the school since I didn’t get to see very well.” Marinette said, giving her a slight smile. “Yeah, sure.” So they went off.

*Meanwhile at the school*  
“Dude, Where have you been?” Ask Nino, who was sitting in one of the beaches. “Sorry Nino Chloe wouldn't let me go. So what have you been doing?” Ask Adrien, as he was taking a seat next to Nino. “Oh, you know waiting for my best Bud to show up.” Nino said, in a very annoy voice. “Look I’m sorry, please forgive me.” Adrien said, cupping his hands together and giving him kitten eyes. “Mmmmm...fine.” Nino said in a irritated voice. “Thank man.” “Sure what are friends for….Hey, what up with you and the new girl.” Nino, said, in a very curious voice. “What do you mean?” Adrien reply, a little nervous all of the sudden hoping he would not ask if he like her. “Well you look at her in a very strange way, I thought that maybe you knew her or something.” Nino said, with a simples shrug. “ Oh, no it's just that... I was not expecting s new student, that all.” ‘Hopefully that sounded believable’. Adrien thought, to himself. “Speaking of...” Not letting Nino speak,“have you see her, I just want to say hi to her.” “Um... I think I saw her leave with Alya…..Hey but did you hear the rumors?” Nino suddenly ask, sounding very excited. “What rumors?” Adrien said, sounding very curious. “ Well, apparently the new girl got mad at Kim because he was being an asshole to her, so she got so mad that she flipped him over!” NIno said, bursting into laughter. “I doubt that, she's way too small and delicate to do so me like that.” Adrien said, not sounding surprise at all. “How much do you want to bet.” Nino said, raising an eyebrow smirking at Adrien. “Nothing, cause I know I am right.” Adrien reply, crossing his arms. “Will see about that...YO, KIM!” Nino wave at Kim to come over. “Yeah, what up.” Kim said joggin up to them and next to him was Max. “Kim ist it true-” Nino beggan looking over at Adrien, “that the new girl flip you over.” Nino said, very casually. Kim didn’t response, he just stood there...awkwardly, “Um...yeah?” Kim said, in a nervous tone. Adrien could not believe what he just heard. How can a small person that is probably 3 times the weight of the other person manage to do something like that. “Well what did you do to her.” Nino said, looking like some kind of detective. “Nothing, alright!” Kim said, in a offended voice. “What do you mean nothing?!” Max finally spoke, “When Kim and me went up to her she kindly ask if we could show her where the principal's office was, them Kim had to be a big jerk and tell her that ‘and what makes you think that we will help a nerd like you.’ so she got so mad, and to be fair she did warn you. So that's how she flip him over, I don’t think I ever been so scare at someone before.” Max finish off, looking at the floor. “Kim...” Adrien said, an a annoy voice, “You know better than to do that, yeah we have labels but you know not to tell someone directly…...So since I was not here this morning tell me what you know about her.” Adrien quickly change the topic. “Well….” Nino started off, “for what she said, her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she has been in Paris for about a week, and she move from Rouen France because of her parents business but she didn't say what they did, that’s all.” Nino finish off by resting his back in the bench. “And from what we learn...” Kim started off by pointing at Max and himself, “that she is nice, but has a low temper, and she is crazy strong.” Kim said, so casually.

As soon as they stop talking they spotted Alya walking and laughing with Marinette. Adrien couldn't help a stare at her. “Dude, are you blushing?” Nino said, all of the sudden pointing at his cheeks witch caught the attention of Max and Kim. “What? No, it's probably left over makeup from today's photoshoot.” Adrien said, trying to rub off the ‘leftover makeup’. ‘Remember you have a girlfriend, Agreste.’ He reminded himself. Before he knew it, the two girls were in front of him. “Hey guys.” Alya said, casually, “I just wanted to introduce you to my new friend Marinette, she is new here. Marinette this is Max, Kim, Nino, and Adrien.” “Oh, I know who they are.” Marinette said pointing at Max and Kim. “Look I just want to apologize for my behavior, it’s just that I don't like the idea of labels and I am very sensitive about that, but that doesn't give me an excuse to act the way I did. I'm sorry.” Marinette said, giving Kim a honest smile. “No, I should be the one saying sorry to you. I should have just help you instead of being and asshole...So will you forgive me.” Kim said, looking at the ground suddenly feeling embarrassed by his action. “You are forgiven, hopefully I didn't hurt you really bad.” Marinette said, shyly. “Don’t worry I had harder hits.” Kim said in a not a big deal voice. “So, Marinette…” she hears someone call her, and turn so see who it was. “...how did you do that.” Adrien ask. “When I was 6 years old I took Martial Arts and gymnastics, that's how I learn how to do that.” “That’s cool, I’m Adrien by the way.” “I know who you are, your face is all over Paris and your parent are famous, it would be rude to not know who you are especially now that you are my classmate, but don’t worry I won’t treat you any different.” Marinette said, so simply. “Thanks. ” Is all Adrien could say, he didn’t know what to say to her. So far she had show him that she is nice, strong, and smart, and the fact that she was really pretty was a bonus. “Do you guys know any clubs in this school by any chance?” Marinette ask, interrupting Adrien's thoughts. “Well… what kinds of things are you interested in, Marinette.” said, Max while adjusting his glasses. “I don’t know a lot of things I gess…. What club are you in Max, or you don’t have one?” Marinette asked, “In a matter of fact I am in a club and it’s a gaming club.” Marinette gasp at that, “You guys have a gaming club?!” “Yeah...wait you like video games?!” Max ask, surprise that a girl had a interest on video games. “Like them? I love them, they are basically my life, I especially love Ultra Mega Strike 3.” Marinette said, very enthusiastically. “No way, that is my favorite too. Would you be interested in playing a match with me sometime.” Max said very shyly. At that point Adrien couldn't help but to feel jealous. ‘Is he asking her on a date? I want to play video games with her. I like Ultra Mega Strike 3, too ’ Adrien thought to himself so selfishly, ‘No, I can’t be jealous, I have a girlfriend and I don't even know her, so I shouldn't feel like this maybe it's just my hurmos, yeah that's it.’ “Yeah, that would be great.” He her Marinette say. Then, the bell rang warning everyone that lunch is over.

The rest of school went by fast for Marinette. Everyone had been so nice to her, but a part of her felt that they were being nice to her because they were scare of what had happened with Kim and her. After school, Marinette got to sign up for some club such as the gaming club, art club, and a fashion design club. As she was walking out of the school she saw that it was raining outside, luckily she brought a umbrella because she saw somewhere in the news the other day that it was going to rain. When she walk out she saw a familiar face, very familiar, “Hey Adrien.” Marinette said, as she was going outside. “Oh, hey Marinette...how was your first day?” Adrien ask, a little nervous. “It was great! Batter than I thought it would go.” Marinette said, very happy. “So, I am assuming that you haven't met Chloe.” “No, and yes I know how she is, Alya told me about her. I try to avoid her as much as possible. By the way I don't think you should say bad things about your girlfriend.” Marinette said, smirking at Adrien. “Hey, why are still here, Shouldn't you be home by now?” Marinette ask, in a concern tone. “Yeah…” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I should but, my driver is on traffic with my dad...so, yeah.” “Oh...well here.” Marinette took out her black umbrella giving it to him. “Oh no, I can take that it's yours.” “Yeah but I want you to have it. You need it more than I do, my house is just across the street.” She try again to give it to him and he happily took it. She gave him the most beautiful smile ever and felt his heart swell of happiness. When he he took the umbrella, it close on him and she laugh at him. That was the most beautiful laugh he has ever her and that was when he realize ‘Yup, this is love.’ “Sorry, didn't mean to laugh at you, well see you tomorrow.” And with that she left. Two minutes had past and Adrien we still in the same place remembering that beautiful laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you made it to the end of this chapter I am sorry if it had a few errors, it just really late and I feel like I am about to pass out. Tell me what you think of this chapter and I appreciate positive criteria. Thank you for reading. Bye.


	4. Nino knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers. I am deeply sorry for uploading so late. I would have uploaded much more earlier but school had been hell to me and gave me a lot of homework so I didn't get a lot of free time to write a this chapter. Happy Valentine's Day or late Valentine's Day(because right now it is still Valentine's Day for me)and consider this as your gift to you from me, love ya'll. Enjoy!

The next morning Adrien woke up with a big smile on his face. He couldn't get the image of Marinette out of his head. The way her smile look in the rain that made it look redian, the sound of her beautiful laugh was music to his hear that he could hear it over and over again without getting tired. 

Quickly Adrien jump out of bed so he could go to school and hopefully if Marinette was there, he could talk to her. He took a quick shower, he put on some dark blue jeans, a black shirt that had yellow, brown, light green,dark green, and purple stripes and put on the school's football jacket. The colors of the jacket was black and white and his had the number 1 on the back.

He went to the dining room ready to eat his breakfast, “Morning, mother, father.” Adrien grated, as he enter the dining area where Mr. Agreste and Mr. Agreste was sitting on the table waiting for their son to arrive. “Morning, sweetie, did you sleep well.” Linda Agreste ask in a sweet voice while eating her breakfast. “I did.” Was all Adrien said a ge start eating his own food, seating across from his mother. “Well you look very happy this morning, did you had a good dream?” Gabriel ask, while chewing on his food. “Yeah, you could say that.” Adrien reply with a small smile. They continue to eat their breakfast in silence. 

“Well I should probably get ready for school….don’t want to be late for school.” Adrien said, as he got up. “Don’t you think it’s too early.” Linda ask, curious. “Well...um...I want to be a little early because I want to check on some stuff with the football team. We have the game on Friday, remember?” I wasn’t a complete lie, they did have a game on friday but that is not the reason he want to go to school early. “Very well.” Gabriel said, and Adrien excuse himself from the table and went to get his bag. After saying goodbye to his parents he went to the car that was waiting for him outside.

When he got to school he didn’t see Nino anywhere but he did see a certain raven hair girl sitting on one of the benches. “Hi, Marinette!” adrien said, almost too excited. He cringe at that and mentally scolded himself. “Hi, Adrien.” He heard the girl say. She look so beautiful how she was drawing something in a sketchbook, how she would stick her tongue out as she was so concentrated, and her rosy lips… “Do you mind it I sit down with you.” Adrien ask, suddenly a little nervus. “Um...yeah, sure go right ahead.” She giving a small smile. “So, what are you working on there...you look so into it.” Adrien said, trying to peek through. “Um...i-it’s n-n-nothing really.” She suddenly got really nervous and started to blush. “Well...can I see?” Adrien now was very curious. “Um...s-s-sure” Mari said, now more nervous than ever. Marinette gave him the sketchbook she was working and to much surprise to Adrien, he saw that she was working on and outfit. The outfit was very well draw out, the colors balance really well with each other, the colors were white, light red, dark red, a little of dark green, and black. The outfit was a two piece. The top was a bottom-up shirt that was tuck in, dark red with small white stripes going vertical and the cuff where a little wide to they were hanging around the wrist. The jeans were black and both sides on the thighs area were going to be red rose stitched in with some green leafs.(according to the labels that were in there) “Wow! Marinette this outfit is really good.” Adrien said not taking his eyes out of the outfit. “R-really?!” Marinette said, sounding very surprise. “Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?” He said, finally looking at her. “Well, I guess it’s because I have never showed my designs to anyone because I thought I was not good at it.” The girl said, giving him a half smile. “What are you talking about, this is amazing and I should know.” Adrien said, making Marinette blush a deep red color, ‘man she looks so cute,’ “So, do you want to be a fashion designer?” Adrien ask. “Y-yeah, it’s been my dream since I was a little girl but I just been too nervous to tell anyone that. ” Marinette said, giving him a smile, blush still on her cheeks. They talk about their childhood, their dreams, their friend, and family. Marinette really enjoy his company, she nerve thought how cool and really nice Adrien could be. ‘I guess I misjudged him.’ she thought to herself. 

The bell rang indecading to everyone to go to class because school was going to start in 5 minutes. They both walk to class together and was surprise to see that Alya and Nino were already there. As they sat at their assigned seats Alya give Marinette a smirk, “How was your little date with Adrien over there.” Alya tease. “ What are you talking about!” Marinette said, in a whisper yell. “What, did you think I didn't see you with Adrien earlier?” Alya said, looking down at the blode. “It was not a date, it was just a talk between friends since you are not here early. By the way, why didn’t you come if you saw me.” Marinete ask, tilting her head. “I didn’t want to disturb your date with Mr. Agreste over there.” Alya said, in a teasing voice while smirking. “Alya, again it was not a date, I was just trying to be friendly with him.” Marinette said, sounding irritated and looking at her serious. “Okay, okay, I was just messing with you, but be careful he is known to flirt and break hearts.” Alya said, now sounding more serious. Marinette look a little disappointed after that, ‘I knew he was not going to be any different.’ Marinette thought, how could she think that he was going to be any other different from any other guy he has ever meat. She felt really dumb for thinking that. “Mari, are you okay?” Alya said, with a concerned look. “Yeah...yeah, I’m okay. Thank you for warning me, that is the last thing I need right now.” Mari said, with a sight, not making eye contact. When she look up at Alya, she had a very confused and curious face. “I don’t want to talk about it...let’s just say that...it still hurts, but I will get over it and when I do I tell you.” Marinette said, trying to hold the tears back, because she was not going to cry over him. “Oh, Mari, come here.” Alya said, pulling her to tight hug for comfort, “Teak your time, I’ll wait.” “Thanks Alya.” Marinette said, as a tear escape from her eye.

POV switch:  
“Hey dude, what's up with you and Marinette.” Nino said, as Adrien was sitting down getting his book out. “What do you mean.” “Well I saw you hang out with her earlier, do you like her or something?” Adrien felt a blush creeping on his cheeks. “What, me. no. You’re just overthink it. All we did was talk as friends.” Adrien said, trying to stay calm. “Right...”Nino said, not believing his friend. “Besides I already have a girlfriend, Chloe.” “Yeah, but don’t even love her.” Adrien didn’t said anything. I was true though, he did not love nor like Chloe enough to be girlfriend and boyfriend, he always ask himself why he said yes. He thought that the only reason he said yes was because she was his childhood friend and just couldn’t say no to her, she was the only friend he knew before middle school when he was out of being homeschool. “Dude, I want you to be completely honest with me-” Nino look around to see if anyone was around to hear them, he leaned in close to Adrien, “-do you have a crush on Marinette? Be honest, please.” All adrien did was nod. Adrien could see the excitement in Nino’s eyes when he confirm that Nino was right. “Dude, I am so happy for you!” Nino, said in a whisper yell. Before Nino could say something else the final bell rang to indicate that school has began and Ms. Bustier came into the classroom starting the lesson. 

Half of the school day has gone pretty good for Marinette. She already knew most of the material that they were teaching so she did not have a problem with that mostly because she had spend hour in the library before her first day at school started, Marinette love to read and relax when thing got really stressful.

When it was lunchtime Marinette decide to invite Alya to her parents’ bekary. As they were were packing their stuff they heard their names by a male voice, “Hey, Alya, Marinette, where are you guys heading?” Nino ask. “Oh, hey Nino, Adrien, we were just going Marinette’s parents’ bakery.” Alya said, to the boys. “Mind if we tag along?” Ask Nino, “Not at all.” Said, Marinette. As they were walking out the school’s door they heard… “Adrienkinds~” A female voice came from behind them. “No, why me.” Adrien thought, he really did not want to face Chloe right now especially since he was about to have lunch with his crush. “Oh, Adrien what are you doing with these losers. We were supposed to have lunch together at daddy’s hotel, remember? ”Chloe said, wrapping her arms around him. “Oh,yeah... that’s right. Sorry guys, I'll see you later.” Adrien was very disappointed that he did not got to have lunch with his friends and his crush, but he had to pretend that he didn't care. On the bright side he will have the chance to end things with Chloe.

“Then, daddy said that when I go to college that he was going to get be the most expensive and beautiful apartment ever! And then…..” Chloe could not stop talking about herself, she talk about her shoes, what she bought herself, what they were going to wear for prom...wait, “PROM!” “Uh...yeah. Wait didn’t you know that their was going to be a prom?” Ask, Chloe with a confused face. “Well, yeah I did know but I thought it was going to be much more later.” Adrien said, Waving his hands in the air. “What! Adrien, sweetie, prom is in two week, have you been living under a rock? I even told you this on Monday. Now I know you don’t put attention to me at all.” Chloe finish off by crossing her arms and looking away from Adrien. “I’m sorry Chlo I have just been really busy with the football team and the game that is coming on Friday. Can you forgive me?” Adrien said, trying to sound sad and believable. “Well, okay. Just cause I can’t stay mad at you.” Chloe said, giving him a peek on the lips, “Now let’s go, don’t want to be late.” And walk to the hotel.

POV Switch:  
“Oh,yeah... that’s right. Sorry guys, I'll see you later.” Adrien said, as he walk away with Chloe.  
The three friends(Alya, Nino, and Marinette.) starting to head to the bakery. “Is it me or did Adrien look really sad when Chloe told him that he was going to have lunch with her.” Alya ask, looking at Nino with a curious face. “W-what are you talking about, he looked fine.” Nino said, trying to cover his friend for the girls knowing especially since The girl is right here. “Well, in my opinion I think that he is going to break up with Chloe.” Alya said, with a shrug.  
“Do you...really think that.” NIno said, very nervus. “Uh, yeah. Have you see Adrien when he hangs around Chloe he looks totally sad.” They continue walking which it did not take long since it is only across the street from the school. “Hi,maman and papa.” Marinette said as soon as she enter the bakery, “Hi sweetie, who are you friends?” Sabine said, as she was laying down the new fresh baked goods on display. “This is Alya and Nino.” Marinette present her friends to her mom. “We’re here to have lunch.” Marinette explain. “Go ahead take whatever you want, it’s in the house.” Tom said, coming from the kitchen. The three of them chose their pastries with some coffee and went to sit at a table. “Wow, these are good!” Alya said, taking a bite on her macaroon. “Yeah, this are amazing, Marinette!” Nino said, as he took a bite at his chocolate filled croissant rolling his eyes from the delicious flavour in his mouth, they continue talking while enjoying their food.

“Bye maman, bye papa.” Marinette said as she was heading to the door. “Bye Mr. and Ms. dupain-cheng, thank you so much for the pastries the were delicious.” Alya said, “Yeah, thank you so much.” Nino agree, following Marinette to the exit. They arrive to school having 5 extra minutes to spare. “I going to look for Adrien.” Nino said, starting to walk away. “Alright, see you later.” Marinette said, walking away with Alya.

Nino: dude where r u?

Adrien: hiding

Nino: WTF

Nino: y r u hiding

Adrien: Chole

Nino: that makes sense. Where r u????

Adrien:bathroom

Nino: can we meet somewhere else?

Adrien: library? 

Nino: sure

“Hey Nino, so what did you want to talk about.” Adrien said, as Nino came in, sitting next to him. “ Well, we didn’t got to talk more about your situation earlier...so, what are you going to do?” Nino ask, giving him a concerned face while his head was resting on his hand. “First, I going to have to break up with Chloe-”, “Ha, good luck with that.” Nino cut him off, “-then I going to ask Marinette out, easy.” Adrien finish off lining back in his chair. “Okay, but you have a problem, what if Marinette says no?” Adrien did not think this through, did she actually like him? He is a celebrity after all and every girl would like to date a celebrity, but Marinette is not like every other girl, she is different. “Nino, I didn’t think this through! What am I supposed to do!?” Adrien said, starting to panic and grabbing into Nino’s shoulders. “Fist of all you need to calm the fuck down-” Nino started off while removing Adrien’s hands from his shoulders. “-then I think it’s better if you win Marinette’s heart first then break up with Chloe.” “I can’t do that...that would be like cheating, and I am not going to cheat on anyone.” Adrien said, crossing his arm while facing the other direction. “Okay, how about this? You break up with Chloe first, then win Marinette’ heart, and when the time is right you ask her out. I can even get Alya to help us, she is best friends with Mari after all.” “Thank, Nino. You're the best.” “Anything for my best bud.” They said, while fist-bumping each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone notice but the colors(white and black) of the Jacket that Adrien was wearing that was mention earlier was suppose to be a references to the Yin Yang. Anyways thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it and it was not shitty. So tell me what you think is you going to happen next? Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is really short and not that interesting but that because this is just the intro but next chapter it will get interesting. I honestly don't know if I will finish this story, it will all depend in you guys like it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
